


Reverberate

by sanadayuina



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, OC, angsty, famous/famous, idol, romcom
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanadayuina/pseuds/sanadayuina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satu kalimat itu menentukan takdirnya, menjebaknya. Jalan yang ditempuh Giotto dalam dunia modeling sudah mencapai ujung, dia tak bisa lagi maju, hanya bisa mundur--karena itu dia memilih untuk berbelok, memasuki dunia yang benar-benar baru, dunia tarik suara. Akankah dia bisa bertahan di dunia yang asing itu? Mampukah dia memperoleh seorang penulis lagu yang bisa menarik keluar seluruh potensi dirinya? Ataukah Giotto akan hancur sebelum dunia barunya terbentuk?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karkushuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karkushuu/gifts), [9risu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/9risu/gifts).



**Reverberate**

**.**

**Prologue**

**.**

**Oo~~**~~oO**

 

> _Jika seseorang mengatakan padamu bahwa jalan yang selama ini kau lalui merupakan jalan yang salah, apa yang akan kau lakukan?_
> 
> _Apakah kau akan mundur atau malah akan terus melangkah?_
> 
> _Aku..._
> 
> _Kalau aku..._

.

.

Satu kalimat sudah cukup.

Cukup untuk menghancurkan dan merubah dunianya.

Dan yang memulai semua itu adalah satu kalimat dingin dari Reborn.

Sebuah kalimat yang akan mengunci takdirnya. Menyakiti, menyiksa, sekaligus menyelamatkannya.

.

.

“Tidak ada lagi masa depan bagimu di dunia modeling, Giotto.”

.

.

“HAH!?”

Oo~~**~~oO

Panasnya lampu penerangan tak mengganggunya, cahaya tajam _flash_ sudah tak membuatnya berjengit, tiap pose terlahir secara alami tanpa perlu intruksi dari fotografer. Inilah dunianya, gemerlap dan penuh hingar-bingar. Dunianya, bagian dari dirinya. Tempat di mana dia merasa paling hidup.

_Abadikan aku. Silahkan, silahkan tangkap sinarku, kalau kau bisa._

Senyumannya yang tertangkap oleh lensa kamera menantang sekaligus memikat. Mata emasnya membara bagaikan matahari di ufuk barat, tanpa keraguan. Dia menyerahkan semuanya, menampilkan seluruh dirinya pada lensa kamera yang terus mengikutinya.

_Klik klik_.

Jika bunyi tombol kamera yang ditekan itu bagaikan musik, maka tiap gerakannya bagaikan tarian. Tarian energik, tapi juga elegan di saat bersamaan—dan tak ada yang bisa mengalihkan pandangan mereka darinya.

Itulah Sawada Giotto, model paling terkenal kesayangan media dan publik sekarang ini. Dengan usia yang baru menginjak awal dua puluhan, Giotto sudah diakui sebagai model nomor satu di Jepang, bahkan internasional. Model serbabisa dan menyukai tantangan, percampuran sempurna darah Italia dan Jepang dengan prilaku menyenangkan serta berasal dari keluarga entertainer, _muse_ bagi tak sedikit desainer bertaraf nasional dan internasional serta tak terhitung banyaknya photografer—bukan hal yang mengherankan jika dibilang tak ada yang kurang dalam karirnya dan dirinya secara pribadi.

.

Giotto adalah manusia yang seperti itu. Tak berkekurangan—bahkan bisa dibilang berada di puncak karir, nyaris tanpa rival yang sepadan. Oleh karena itu, ucapan Reborn—kepala divisi _Management_ Agensi Vongola—bagaikan petir yang menyambar di siang bolong bagi Giotto.

Si rambut pirang sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang Reborn maksud dengan dia yang tak lagi memiliki masa depan di dunia modeling—bahkan tangan Lampo, penata rias pribadi Giotto, yang awalnya sibuk dengan banyaknya pin di rambut liar Giotto terhenti. Apa tanpa sengaja Giotto sudah menyinggung perasaan petinggi-petinggi rumah produksi? Apa waktu mabuk di salah satu pesta akhir-akhir ini dia tak sengaja membocorkan mengenai rambut palsu produser rumah produksi A dan B? Ridak, tidak. Kalau memang dia melakukan hal-hal seperti itu pasti situasinya tak akan semengagetkan ini. Apalagi G, manager Giotto, pasti akan membunuhnya sebelum dia bisa mengucapkan ‘rambut’ dari ‘rambut palsu’ di muka umum.

Giotto masih menatap Reborn dengan mulut ternganga ketika pria yang selalu mengenakan fedora ke manapun dia pergi itu kembali berbicara. “Tutup mulut besarmu itu sebelum ada lalat masuk, Giotto,” perintah Reborn—yang langsung dituruti tanpa protes oleh si model. Model kelas satu ataupun bukan, apalah dia dihadapan sang Raja Iblis. “Dunia modeling sudah berakhir bagimu.”

“... Tunggu, dari tadi ada apa, sih?” tanya Lampo—yang disambut anggukan Giotto. “Apa Giotto kena skandal? Atau apa? Karirnya terganjal?”

“Sama sekali bukan,” kata Reborn geram. “Justru karirnya terlalu maju sampai tak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan.”

“Lalu masalahnya apa?” Giotto akhirnya berkata, jari-jarinya mencengkram erat ujung kemejanya.

“ITU masalahnya!” Reborn mulai berjalan maju-mundur. “Usiamu masih muda, tapi kau sudah memperoleh segalanya di dunia modeling! Apalagi yang bisa kau dapat? Jalanmu sudah buntu, Giotto! Kau tidak bisa berjalan lagi ke depan dan kau hanya bisa mundur—padahal kau terlalu muda untuk itu! Tak ada desainer yang akan menolakmu, tak ada photografer yang tak ingin mengabadikanmu, bahkan tak ada rival yang mengancam kedudukanmu. Kau terlalu sempurna, tapi itu artinya kau sudah tak punya pendorong untuk berkembang lagi padahal potensimu masih melimpah. Statis, Giotto, sama saja dengan kemunduran. Karena itu, tak ada masa depan bagimu di dunia modeling.”

Biasanya tak akan ada yang berani membantah Reborn, sang manager sparta, ketika pria itu sedang mengomel seperti ini—tapi ini bukan keadaan biasa—

Bukan.

Karena keadaan biasa tak akan membuat dada Giotto terasa seperti jantungnya sedang diplintir. Tak akan membuat Giotto merasa sulit bernafas.

Keadaan biasa bukan keadaan seperti ini, keadaan di mana dunia Giotto terampas.

“Jangan bercanda!” Giotto langsung bangkit berdiri sambil menyentakkan handuk yang tadinya dia lilitkan di sekeliling lehernya. “Jangan bercanda! Aku tak akan mundur dari dunia modeling! Tak akan mundur dari dunia entertainment!”

Ruang rias yang sempit itu semakin terasa menyesakkan ketika Reborn mendelik tajam pada Giotto. Lampo, dengan bijaksana, melangkah mundur perlahan dan meninggalkan manager dan idol nomor satu agensi Vongola.

“Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu mundur,” hardik Reborn kesal. “Kau bisa tetap menjalankan pekerjaan modeling—tapi bukan lagi sebagai yang utama.”

“HAH?”

“Jadilah penyanyi, anak tolol.”

“HAH!?”

Urat nadi di dahi Reborn mulai berkedut-kedut. “Kau tak punya kosa kata lain, ya?” Reborn mulai mengetukkan jarinya tidak sabar di ujung meja rias sambil membalas tatapan tajam Giotto dengan lirikan mautnya—menunjukkan betapa kesalnya si pemimpin divisi Management ini walau Giotto tak tahu alasan kemarahan si pria berfedora ini.

“Tentu saja aku punya, tapi kata-katamu dari tadi itu tidak masuk akal!”

“Tentu saja masuk akal! GAH! Aku kesal sekali—memangnya kau pikir aku akan membiarkan bibit sepertimu layu secepat ini? Hanya karena kau dengan tololnya tidak bisa melihat potensimu sendiri?”

“Potensi apa?” Sudah ingin sekali rasanya Giotto melemparkan pengering rambut pada Reborn.

“Begini ya, anak tolol. Kau itu sudah ada di puncak dunia modeling. Puncaknya puncak, malahan. Kau hanya bisa berkembang lagi kalau mendadak perwakilan alam semesta menginginkanmu menjadi model untuk seluruh bima sakti. Kalau dibiarkan, kau akan segera menghilang dari peredaran—potensimu terbuang. Hal itu akan merugikan Vongola. Sampai sini mengerti.”

_Tidak!_ Teriak Giotto dalam hati—yang tak bisa disampaikan dengan kata-kata karena Reborn kembali berbicara, “Tapi masih bisa—masih bisa digali. Ada tempat yang cocok untukmu.”

“Dan itu dunia tarik suara?” kata Giotto sambil menghela nafas. “Jangan bercanda, Reborn! Aku tidak ingin setengah-setengah. Aku sudah cukup terkenal, aku tak butuh lebih terkenal—“

“Bukan untuk lebih terkenal,” Reborn memotong. “Tapi untuk mempertahankanmu. Kalau begini terus, kau akan kehilangan motivasi karena kau yang terbaik di sini—“

“Masih ada Daemon!”

“Bahkan dia tunduk padamu, Giotto—jangan bercanda! Kau akan menemukan lebih banyak rival di dunia tarik suara dan kau tak akan menyesal. Dan kita tak akan setengah-setengah. Incar posisi paling atas di sana dan di sini! Ini, daftar penulis lagu yang kurasa cocok denganmu. Pilih salah satu dan kita akan bicara lagi setelah ini.”

Reborn membanting secarik kertas di atas meja rias dan berjalan keluar, bahkan tanpa menunggu jawaban Giotto yang hanya bisa terpana untuk beberapa saat. Ketika Giotto kembali tersadar, pintu ruang rias sudah terbanting menutup dan bahkan ketika dia berlari dan membuka pintu itu untuk meneriaki punggung Reborn, sosok pria berjas hitam itu sudah menghilang di antara para kru yang sibuk mempersiapkan pemotretan berikutnya.

“Tu... tunggu...” bisik Giotto. “Aku... tidak—mengerti?”

.

.

> _Kalau aku, Sawada Giotto, aku memilih—atau, lebih tepatnya, dipaksa—berputar._

_._

_._

**_To be Continued  
_ **


	2. Echo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dino tidak membantu dengan terus menerus menertawakan Giotto--atau dia sebenarnya berguna?

**_Reverberate_ **

**_._ **

**_Echo_ **

**_._ **

**_Oo~~**~~oO_ **

> _“Kanpai.”_
> 
> Dua kaleng bir beradu pelan, sepasang pria berambut emas duduk berhadapan dengan meja pendek yang penuh dengan berkaleng-kaleng bir dan makanan kecil yang berserakan. Di dalam ruang apartemen yang luas itu hanya ada mereka berdua—meneguk bir tanpa mempedulikan acara yang ditayangkan di tv. Secarik kertas terongok di lantai, terabaikan.

.

“Orang itu keterlaluan.”

“Reborn, ya?” Dino berkata sambil meraih kertas yang pernuh nama dan coretan yang dibuang Giotto ke lantai begitu kakak kembarnya itu mendobrak masuk ke apartemen Dino sambil membawa satu kantong plastik besar berisi berkaleng-kaleng bir dan makanan kecil kesukaan mereka—menandakan malam yang panjang sudah menanti mereka.

Giotto meneguk bir-nya dengan kesal. “Aku tidak tahu apa masalahnya, tapi menyebalkan sekali. Datang mendadak menyuruh orang berganti haluan! Memangnya dipikir pekerjaan dan hidupku ini SIM-game? Klik-klik dan tara, kehidupan baru lengkap dengan petunjuk untuk menjalani pekerjaan baru yang sangat mudah bahkan monyet pun bisa mengerti telah siap.”

Dino terkikik pelan, meneliti nama demi nama di kertas itu dengan penuh minat. “Bukan berarti aku tidak mengerti, sih. Tekanan dari atas besar juga, selagi populer, pekerjakan sampai kering. _Bang_!” Si adik kembar membuat pose menembak dengan jari.

Giotto dan Dino, anak kembar dari sel telur yang berbeda dan jika dilihat sekilas kesamaan mereka hanyalah rambut emas mencolok dari gen Eropa pemberian ibu mereka. Giotto, sang kakak yang lahir lebih cepat 2 menit 5 detik dari sang adik dikatakan lebih mirip ibu mereka dengan mata emas tajam, rambut sulit diatur, dan tubuh kurusnya. Untuk ukuran model, Giotto terhitung pendek dengan tinggi hanya beberapa senti melewati hitungan 1 meter 70 cm. Sebaliknya, sang adik, Dino menjulang melebihi 180 cm dengan mata coklat yang agak turun dan rambut ikal yang sering menjadi sasaran serangan tangan Giotto jika si kakak merasa gemas. Seperti Giotto yang lebih mirip ibu mereka, Dino lebih mirip ayahnya—termasuk dalam pilihan karir. Sementara Giotto menjajaki dunia modeling dari masa kanak-kanak, Dino baru memulai debut di usia 16 tahun sebagai idol. Walau jalan yang mereka tempuh berbeda, pada usia yang masih di awal 20-an, mereka sama-sama berhasil meraih ketenaran dan kesuksesan.

“Tapi apa yang beda!” Giotto kembali mengomel. “Kenapa mereka tidak menyuruhmu ganti haluan juga? Modeling—“

“Sudah pernah?”

“Main film—“

“Err, sudah?”

“Musikal!”

“Uh, tiap tahun?”

“Jadi pemain _Kabuki_!”

“Oi, itu mustahil, kan!”

“Tidak adiiiiiiil!”

“Kak, sudah mulai mabuk, ya?” tanya Dino, menusuk-nusuk pipi Giotto dengan jari. “Walau mengomel begitu, Giotto tahu kalau keadaanmu denganku benar-benar berbeda, kan?”

“Ngh...”

Tidak perlu Dino bilang pun Giotto tahu situasinya dan Dino tidak bisa disamakan.

Dino adalah idol, dengan kata lain, normal bagi Dino untuk melakukan pekerjaan lain selain menyanyi. Bahkan bisa dikatakan bahwa pekerjaan sampingan Dino merupakan salah satu cara untuk menyokong karirnya. Sementara Giotto, sebagai model, dia jarang bahkan nyaris tidak pernah melakukan pekerjaan lain selain modeling. Sulit bagi seorang model untuk bisa meraih puncak dan pamor, lebih sulit dari pekerja dunia hiburan lain—karena itu, Giotto yang bahkan lebih terkenal dari sebagian besar talenta hanya dengan modeling itu merupakan salah satu bibit langka yang jika mau melebarkan sayapnya lagi akan bisa menguasai seluruh jagad hiburan dan selanjutnya adalah menguasai Agensi Vongola lalu menguasai dunia... hmm? Menguasai dunia...?

“Astaga, Giotto. Kau mabuk.”

Giotto terkikik pelan, mengangguk-angguk setuju. Dia mabuk. Tidak salah lagi.

“Ng, ini mengingatkanku pada sesuatu,” gumam Dino. “Giotto, Giotto, dengarkan aku! Kau tahu Ugetsu dari PR, kan? Dia pernah bilang sesuatu padaku mengenai Xanxus.”

“Xan...xus?” Mabuk Giotto mendadak hilang. “Oi, dia bilang apa?”

“Katanya, Xanxus berkata pada Reborn dan Fong—bos-nya anak-anak PR—kalau kau tidak segera membuat batu pijakan baru, kau akan tenggelam,” kata Dino tak acuh sambil membuka bungkus makanan kecil—yang malah membuatnya berhamburan.

“Agh! Karena itu Reborn sangat marah. Dia tidak suka diperingatkan orang lain selain Timetheo-san.”

“Tapi kalau Reborn tetap menyuruhmu melakukannya, berarti apa yang dikatakan Xanxus ada benarnya.” Rambut pirang Dino menghilang di bawah meja ketika pria muda itu menunduk untuk memunguti makanan kecilnya yang berceceran.

“Ngh...”

Giotto mulai menjambaki rambutnya dengan kesal. Xanxus, walau menyebalkan, punya kemampuan untuk menebak arah mengalirnya arus dunia hiburan yang bisa berubah dalam hitungan jam bahkan menit. Dunia hiburan yang serba tidak pasti dan berubahnya selera pasar yang sangat mendadak bisa membuat seorang talenta yang awalnya sangat dipuja menjadi yang paling dibenci hanya dalam hitungan jam karena salah langkah dan bahkan bisa membawa kehancuran bagi agensinya. Agensi Vongola, untungnya, selain memiliki talenta-talenta berbakat, juga memiliki orang-orang yang sangat bisa diandalkan di belakang layar. Xanxus, pemimpin HR yang bisa membaca pergerakan pasar semudah membaca koran pagi, Reborn yang mampu menjaring pekerjaan demi pekerjaan besar untuk menarik potensi talenta dengan mudahnya, Fong yang kemampuan pemasarannya sudah seperti sihir. _Holy Trinity_ (atau, sebutan diam-diam banyak talenta, _Three Satans_ ) Vongola. Dan, tentu saja, Timotheo, pemimpin Vongola yang murah senyum.

“Kakak, aku tak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau setengah-setengah hanya karena keputusan untukmu pindah haluan ini dipaksakan oleh orang lain,” Dino berkata, memecah keheningan. “Aduh!”

“Aku tahu. Dunia musik itu... menyeramkan.”

Berbeda dengan modeling yang terhitung dinamis, dunia musik terus menerus kebanjiran bakat baru dan selera pasarnya yang terus berubah tidak memberikan jaminan apapun. Mungkin memang itu yang Reborn inginkan, Giotto butuh saingan, dan dunia tarik suara akan memberikan saingan yang akan membuat Giotto tetap bisa bersinar. Tapi dunia tarik suara sulit ditembus, paling tidak untuk waktu yang lama. Satu lagu hit tak akan menjamin karir yang panjang, berbeda dengan dunia model di mana jika sekali saja disukai desainer atau photografer terkenal, kedudukannya seolah sudah terjamin. Dalam hal itu, Giotto harus mengakui, kemampuan Dino bertahan selama sembilan tahun di dunia musik— _dunia idol_ —sambil terus-menerus menelurkan lagu _hit_ yang selalu masuk di urutan teratas tangga musik memang luar biasa. Apalagi Dino terhitung bersih dari skandal, kecuali sekali ketika Dino memutuskan untuk menato seluruh tangan kirinya dan keributan yang menyusul dihitung, ditambah lagi Dino tidak pernah main belakang. Sifat Dino yang menyenangkan dan bakatnya yang besar dalam menyanyi dan menari ( _bakat yang pastinya teramat besar, karena Dino yang biasanya lebih sering jatuh tersandung kakinya sendiri daripada sepasang anak yang sedang lari tiga kaki_ ) memang merupakan modal besar, akan tetapi ada keberadaan lain yang menyokong karir Dino dari belakang. Keberadaan yang sering dilupakan tapi merupakan kunci keberhasilan penyanyi manapun di dunia.

Penulis lagu.

Dan penulis lagu itulah masalah Giotto yang terbesar sekarang ini.

Menemukan penulis lagu yang cocok dengan penyanyi bukan hal mudah. Menemukan penulis lagu yang cocok _dan berbakat_ besar lebih sulit lagi. Giotto tahu kalau dengan kepopulerannya sekarang, lagu sampah seperti apapun akan terjual seperti kacang rebus dan akan masuk tangga lagu dalam minggu pertama penjualan—tapi Giotto tidak menginginkan hal itu.

Mungkin dia terlalu ideologis, tapi Giotto tak ingin setengah-setengah dalam melakukan semua pekerjaannya. Jika dia memang harus masuk dunia ini, maka Giotto akan masuk dengan memberikan semua yang dia miliki. Termasuk juga, lagu yang akan dia bawakan.

Sejauh ini, Giotto hanya mengenal seorang penulis lagu yang dia rasa cocok untuk dirinya. Seorang penulis lagu yang sudah mengenal Giotto cukup lama dan akrab, selain itu lagu-lagu yang dia buat sesuai dengan selera Giotto dan berkualitas tinggi. Tapi, orang itu...

“Hei, Dino.”

“Hmm?” Si adik yang sedang mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terantuk meja bergumam sekenanya.

“... Aku... boleh minta penulis lagumu?”

...

...

Hening di antara mereka.

Giotto dan Dino saling bertatapan.

Kaleng bir dan makanan terlupakan. Hanya terdengar suara tawa dari televisi.

“... Kak,” Dino menghela nafas, mengambil kertas berisi daftar nama penulis lagu yang tadi kembali terlupakan dan membantingnya di meja. “Jangan bercanda. Pilih salah satu dari mereka.”

“Tapi nama penulis lagumu ada di daftar!” Giotto membantah, menunjuk nama yang dimaksud.

Tergagap, Dino kembali mengambil daftar itu dan memeriksanya. “Reborn!” Dino berteriak kesal, membanting diri ke lantai.

Giotto dan Dino kembali membisu. Si kakak kembali menyuruput bir dan si adik kembali memeriksa daftar di tangannya dengan lebih teliti.

“Hei.”

“Hmm, ada apa, Dino?”

“... Kenapa penulis laguku?”

Giotto terpekur beberapa lama sebelum akhirnya menjawab, “Aku suka lagu buatannya. Lirik dan nadanya... dibuat bukan untuk memuaskan pasar, tapi untuk menyampaikan pesan. Dan dia mengerti lagu seperti apa yang cocok untukmu, Dino.”

“Tidak harus penulis laguku, kan?” Dino kembali duduk. “Ada. Di daftar ini. Yang menurutku akan lebih cocok dengan Giotto! Dan lagu-lagu buatannya memiliki kesan yang sama dengan penulis laguku.”

“Heh?”

“Dia jarang mau menulis lagu untuk penyanyi tapi dia pernah menuliskan untukku sekali. Aku masih lebih cocok dengan penulis laguku yang biasanya sih... tapi! Tapi! Orang ini berbakat besar! SkylarkP!”

“Skylark...P?”

Dino menunjuk sebuah nama yang sudah ditandai oleh Reborn dengan stabilo biru bersama dengan sedikit nama yang lain. “Orang-orang yang sudah ditandai ini musiknya sepertinya cocok denganmu,” kata Dino lagi. “Tapi kalau kakak ingin yang kesannya sama dengan punyaku, aku merekomendasikan orang ini. SkylarkP ini terkenal sekali online—tapi Giotto gagap teknologi, jadi pasti tidak tahu.”

Giotto hanya cemberut mendengar tuduhan ( _berdasar_ ) adik kembarnya itu. Memang dia lebih suka analog—handphone-nya saja masih yang tipe lipat karena dia tidak bisa menggunakan _smart-phone_. Dan memang dia tidak tahu siapa SkylarkP itu. Tapi memangnya itu kejahatan?

“Dia lebih sering membuat lagu Vocaloid. Laptop mana laptop...” Dino merangkak untuk mengambil laptop yang ditaruhnya di pojok ruangan, masih terus menjelaskan pada Giotto yang hanya bisa terpana. “Lagu-lagunya sudah di- _cover_ banyak _utaite_ dan bahkan beberapa _seiyuu_ seperti Cozart suka lagunya dan meng- _cover_ -nya. Penggemarnya puluhan ribu, tiap lagu barunya selalu dapat _view_ dan _comment_ luar biasa—“ Dino kembali, meletakkan laptopnya di meja dan menyalakan alat elektronik yang asing bagi Giotto itu sebelum mulai masuk ke situs yang namanya sudah sering didengar Giotto.

“Oh! Jadi ini yang namanya NicoNicoDouga!” kata Giotto kagum, berpindah untuk duduk di sebelah Dino. “Hee, hee...”

“Namanya NicoNicoVideo sekarang,” Dino tersenyum geli. “Ini, kak. Dengarkan.”

Dan dengan satu ketukan jari Dino, dunia Giotto terebut.

Denting piano yang manis diikuti gesekan lembut biola ditimpali suara genderang _taiko_ —perpaduan nada dan suara yang mengalahkan suara televisi, mentulikan Giotto untuk segala hal lain. Lirik yang menyentuh hati. Padang rumput yang berubah mendadak menjadi padang pasir gersang.

Musik.

Lirik.

.

“Kak...?”

Giotto hanya bisa tergagap, tangannya menyentuh dada—merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak tidak beraturan. _Euphoria_.

**_._ **

**_“Dino!”_ **

**_“Dino! Aku menginginkan orang ini!”_ **

**.**

Dino terbahak, menepuk punggung Giotto. “Ya. Itu Giotto. _Itu_. Reaksimu itu. Tidak salah lagi. Dia yang akan memberikan jiwa untuk musikmu!”

Giotto hanya mengangguk, masih terpana. Musik itu sudah lama berhenti terdengar akan tetapi masih bergaung di telinganya. Mendominasi.

“Ayo, hubungi Reborn. Katakan kau sudah menemukannya.”

Giotto kembali mengangguk, merogoh kantung celananya dan menarik keluar hp-nya. Sementara itu, Dino menutup layar browser, tiba-tiba menceletuk—

“Ngomong-ngomong, kau bukan disuruh berhenti karena membocorkan soal rambut palsu desainer brand yang itu, kan?”

“AH!”

.

 _Tentu saja bukan_. Itulah yang dikatakan Reborn sambil mendengus mengejek. Mana mungkin dia menyuruh talenta berharganya berganti haluan hanya gara-gara rambut palsu?

.

Giotto mendelik pada Dino yang sedang berusaha menahan tawa di sampingnya. Memang rambut palsu itu mungkin terdengar sepele, tapi di dunia yang menomor satukan reputasi seperti dunia hiburan, isu soal kebotakan dan rambut palsu bisa mengakhiri karir. Dan, yang paling menyebalkan, Giotto punya kemampuan membedakan rambut palsu dan rambut asli dengan sekali lihat sehingga dia punya daftar orang-orang berambut palsu paling lengkap satu industri—dan membuatnya harus selalu diawasi kalau sedang ada acara minum karena kemungkinan membocorkan soal rambut palsu secara tidak sengaja bisa membengkak berkali lipat kalau Giotto sudah mulai minum. Karena itu Giotto selalu tidur dengan kekhawatiran kalau karirnya akan berakhir esok hari karena tidak sengaja mengatakan kalau produser A, desainer B, atau bahkan Presdir C memakai ‘topi’.

“... Dan—kau dengar aku, Giotto-bodoh?”

 _Maaf, aku sibuk memelototi adikku_ —tidak mungkin dia bilang begitu pada yang mulia Reborn, kan?

“I-iya.”

“Tentu saja kau tidak mendengarkan.”

“...”

“Hh, akan kubiarkan kau kali ini. Jadi... SkylarkP, ya? Pilihanmu bagus, menurutku dia juga yang paling cocok denganmu. Tapi, yah... tak ada pilihan kedua?”

“Pilihan kedua?”

Giotto ternganga. Reborn. Reborn yang itu... menanyakan apa dia punya pilihan kedua. Reborn selalu menginginkan yang terbaik dan tidak akan menerima pengganti. Peraturan nomor satu, selalu dapatkan yang terbaik, peraturan nomor dua, kalau tidak bisa dapat yang terbaik lihat peraturan nomor satu. Atau ini pertanyaan jebakan?

“Tidak. Aku menginginkan orang ini. Kalau dengan orang ini, aku pasti bisa memberikan yang terbaik.”

“... Begitu. Kalau begitu, akan kukabari lagi nanti.”

“Baik.”

Oo~~**~~oO

Seminggu berlalu sebelum pemberitahuan resmi datang dari Reborn. Waktu itu sore hari di hari libur Giotto yang seperti biasa diisi dengan membawa keponakannya, Sawada Tsunayoshi, yang masih berusia empat tahun ke taman. Tentu saja dengan penyamaran sempurna, termasuk kacamata tebal yang menyembunyikan mata emasnya dan rambut yang dipaksa lurus jatuh ke bawah dan tidak menolak gravitasi seperti biasa, sehingga dia tidak mungkin dikenali.

Ketika telepon dari Reborn datang, Giotto langsung bangkit dari kursi taman dan mengucapkan permisi pada pria bertampang dingin dengan wajah Eropa yang duduk di sebelahnya—yang anaknya sering bermain dengan Tsuna sehingga mereka sering bertemu, walau Giotto belum pernah sekalipun bercakap-cakap lebih dari basa-basi biasa dengan ayah muda itu.

“Halo, Reborn?” sapa Giotto begitu sudah berada di luar jarak pendengaran kenalan bukan kenalannya itu.

“Lama!” gertak suara setan dari seberang. “Sedang apa kau?”

“Sedang _baby-sitting_ Tsuna,” kata Giotto. “Ada apa?”

“Ah, berita buruk.”

“Rambut palsu!?”

“Bukan! Bisa tidak kau berhenti mengaitkan segala hal dengan rambut palsu?”

Giotto hanya bisa tersenyum kecut—Reborn tak pernah benar-benar mengerti mengenai ketakutannya terhadap rambut palsu. “Tidak. Tidak bisa. Kalau begitu, rambut pal—err, berita buruk apa?”

“Tch, terserahlah. Jadi, SkylarkP menolak bekerjasama.”

“...”

“Orang ini memang sulit dimintai tolong, terakhir dia mau menuliskan lagu untuk Dino karena penulis lagu Dino yang biasa tidak bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan kalau tidak karena permintaan pribadi penulis lagunya Dino, dia tak akan mau bekerjasama. Tapi benar-benar mengesalkan. Kalau dia mau bekerjasama denganmu, sudah dipastikan kau pasti bisa menyaingi adikmu. Lalu—“

“Jadi, tidak ada kesempatan?” Giotto memotong perkataan Reborn.

“...” Reborn yang biasanya akan langsung marah kalau dipotong, akan tetapi kali ini si Manager Sparta bisa mendeteksi keseriusan di dalam nada suara Giotto sehingga memutuskan untuk tidak meledak. “Tidak ada. Dari pihak sana sudah menolak mentah-mentah. Sudah seminggu Xanxus dan anak buahnya berusaha membuatnya setuju untuk menandatangani kontrak dengan Vongola. Dan kau tahu, kalau Varia gagal, berarti tidak ada orang lain yang bisa. Jadi, pilihlah yang lain. Bagaimana dengan penulis lagunya Dino? Kalau orang itu—“

“Tidak. Aku hanya menginginkan orang ini. SkylarkP ini. Kalau bukan orang ini, aku tak mau.”

“......”

Giotto bisa mendengar Reborn menghela nafas—seolah sudah bisa menebak reaksi Giotto—dari seberang sambungan.

“Aku mengerti.” Reborn berkata, akhirnya. “Kalau begitu, satu-satunya jalan hanya satu. Dengarkan baik-baik...”

.

Giotto menggedor pintu apartemen Dino dengan satu tangan, sementara tangannya yang lain menggendong si kecil Tsuna yang tampak terbengong-bengong melihat tingkah gila pamannya. “Dino! Dino!”

“Iya! Sebentar!” terdengar seruan dari dalam, disusul suara debum yang menandakan Dino tersandung entah apa dan sedang bermesraan dengan lantai.

Giotto mulai mengucek-ucek rambutnya, berusaha menenangkan diri. Mengikuti saran Reborn, si rambut emas langsung menuju apartemen adiknya yang berjarak 40 menit jalan dari taman tapi berhasil ditempuh Giotto hanya dengan sepuluh menit.

 _Berlari dengan_ Dying Will _!_

Hanya itulah yang ada di pikiran Giotto—apalagi mungkin memang berhasil-tidaknya dia dalam menjalankan petunjuk Reborn ini berhubungan dengan keselamatan karirnya. Bahkan keponakannya yang berteriak-teriak ketakutan di pelukannya baru dia tenangkan setelah mencapai lobi apartemen si adik.

“Kak? Tsuna? Ada apa?” Dino langsung bertanya heran begitu membuka pintu, menatap kakak dan keponakannya bergantian. “Kok tahu aku sedang libur? Masuk dulu.”

“Reborn yang memberitahuku. Tidak perlu, kita bicara di sini sekarang,” kata Giotto.

“? Oke. Ada apa? Sepertinya buru-buru sekali?”

Si model menarik nafas panjang, “Dino. Bantu aku membujuk Hibari- _san_ untuk membujuk SkylarkP.”

“Heh?”

.

_“Dengarkan baik-baik. Giotto, kau tahu Hibari, kan? Penulis lagu-nya Dino? Iya, kalau minta tolong pada orang itu mungkin kau punya kesempatan. Minta orang itu untuk membujuk SkylarkP. Caranya? Mana kutahu! Tanya Dino. Kalau kau bersikeras tidak ingin orang lain, coba lakukan sesuatu. Mau berhenti saja? Jangan bercanda! Dunia akting? Memang kau pikir bisa? Mau menyia-nyiakan suaramu itu, ya? Sekedar cari pamor? Kau pikir kami menyuruhmu menyanyi karena itu, lalu—“_

.

Dan ceramah Reborn masih berlanjut cukup panjang.

“Giotto?”

Dino melirik kakaknya yang duduk di kursi belakang itu dari kaca spion sekilas, sebelum kembali memfokuskan pandangan ke jalan. “Kita mau ke mana?” tanya Giotto, mengabaikan pertanyaan khawatir Dino.

“Pusat perbelanjaan. Membeli kue.”

“Kue?” Tsuna bertanya bersemangat. “Kue apa?”

“Macam-macam,” jawab Dino lembut, mengelus rambut Tsuna yang duduk di sebelahnya sekilas.

“Tsuna! Tsuna boleh pilih?”

“Boleh. Nanti biar paman belikan.”

“Buat apa?” Giotto bertanya heran. “Tsuna, duduk yang tenang.”

Dino memasang senyum kecil. “Giotto, kakakku sayang, kita akan minta tolong untuk kepentinganmu. Jadi kita harus membawa persembahan.”

“Hah?”

.

Dino menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah tradisional Jepang setelah mengantarkan Tsuna pulang dengan sekotak kue. Giotto menatap rumah tradisional itu dengan keheranan. Dia belum pernah melihat rumah ini walau tinggal cukup lama di daerah itu sehingga keberadaan rumah ini merupakan berita baru baginya.

“Ini rumah siapa?” tanya si model bermata emas, melepaskan katamaca tebalnya dan menatap rumah itu dengan rasa penasaran sebelum mengikuti adiknya yang sudah keluar dari mobil.

Pria berambut ikal yang ditanya Giotto hanya menunjuk papan nama yang terpasang di dekat pintu gerbang. Giotto membaca papan nama itu penasaran sementara Dino memencet bel.

“Hi-ba...”

“Permisi, apakah Taiga- _san_ ada? Ya, ini Dino. Baik.”

“...ri?”

Dino dan Giotto saling bertatapan. Senyum terpaksa Dino dibalas mulut Giotto yang ternganga kaget.

“Dino...?”

“Penulis lirikku—“

.

_“Bocah.”_

.

Yang membukakan pintu gerbang bagi mereka adalah seorang pria berambut hitam yang tampak sangat kesal. Seorang pria yang sudah dikenal si kembar. Dan pria yang marah karena dibangunkan.

Pria itu membawa mereka ke taman samping, tidak berniat mempersilahkan mereka masuk ke rumah. “Ada keperluan apa?” tanyanya. Hibari Taiga.

“Ayolah, jangan begitu, Taiga- _san_ ,” kata Dino, mengatupkan dua tangannya memohon. “Aku sudah kirim e-mail, kan?”

“... Hmph.”

Taiga membuang muka kesal.

Hibari Taiga, penulis lagu Dino, merupakan kebalikan sempurna Dino. Anak kedua keluarga Hibari itu memiliki mata sipit yang selalu terlihat menatap tajam orang lain, kebalikan dari Dino yang matanya selalu bersinar lembut. Rambut sepanjang leher pria yang lebih tua tiga tahun dari si kembar itu berwarna hitam dan lurus berantakan—ditambah tinggi pria berkulit pucat yang yang bahkan lebih pendek dari Giotto, jika disejajarkan, mereka terlihat sama sekali tidak cocok. Akan tetapi, dibalik penampilan dan sikapnya yang seperti itu, Taiga mampu menangkap pesona Dino dan menciptakan lagu-lagu yang sangat sesuai dengan sifat Dino yang _seperti itu_ menggunakan berbagai jenis alat musik. Hubungan penulis-penyanyi yang ideal antara adiknya dan Hibari- _san_ inilah yang Giotto juga inginkan jika dia harus masuk ke dunia yang benar-benar baru bagi dirinya pribadi itu.

Di dunia yang penuh ketidakpastian itu, bisa menyanyikan lagu yang indah dan sesuai dengan dirinya pasti merupakan kenikmatan tersendiri.

“Jadi? Kau ingin aku membujuk Al—SkylarkP?”

Sementara Giotto melamun, sepertinya Dino sudah selesai menjelaskan pada penulis lagunya itu mengenai tujuan kedatangan mereka.

“Iya, Taiga- _san_ , bisakah mengusahakan sesuatu?”

“Katamu dia sudah menolak proposal Vongola, kan?”

“Tapi... kami pikir kalau Taiga- _san_ pasti bisa menolong untuk menyampaikan—“

“Membujuk, maksudmu?”

“Te, tentu saja tidak secara cuma-cuma,” Dino buru-buru berkata, melirik Giotto.

Menangkap isyarat adiknya, Giotto segera mengulurkan kotak kue di tangannya pada Taiga. “Kue yang hanya dijual 20 potong sehari mulai dari jam tiga siang di toko kue kesukaan Hibari- _san_ ,” Giotto menjelaskan.

Jujur saja, walau mengagumi pria ini, Giotto masih tidak mengerti cara menghadapi pria yang sepertinya lebih sulit ditebak daripada Reborn—walau Dino sudah sering mengatakan kalau Hibari Taiga sebenarnya sangat mudah ditebak asalkan mengetahui triknya. Trik... yang sepertinya berhubungan dengan kue di tangan Giotto.

“...” Taiga tampak berpikir-pikir untuk beberapa saat sebelum menyambar kotak kue di tangan Giotto. “Baik.”

“Huh?” Model itu tampak terkejut, menatap pria yang selama ini dianggapnya keras kepala itu.

“Benarkah?” Dino tidak tampak terkejut, hanya kelegaan yang bisa dideteksi oleh Giotto dari nada suara adiknya.

Taiga mengangguk, bergumam pelan. “Tapi... aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun.”

“Tidak masalah! Iya, kan, Giotto?”

“Benar. Terimakasih, Hibari- _san_.”

Asalkan ada setitik saja peluang, tidak masalah. Asalkan bukan 0%, masih ada kesempatan.

.

“Lalu... sampai kapan kalian mau di sini? Pulang sana.”

.

Giotto duduk di kursi penumpang di samping Dino dalam perjalanan pulang—menghela nafas lega. “Ya ampun... aku gugup sekali.”

Dino tertawa keras. “Aku juga. Astaga...”

“Tapi kita tetap diusir, ya.”

“Tidak masalah, tidak masalah. Dia memang seperti itu.”

“Aku... harus berdoa untuk yang terbaik, ya.”

“Mau mampir ke gerejanya Bapa Knuckle?”

“Kalau itu...”

Si kembar itu kemudian tertawa bersama—untuk sesaat tidak terlihat seperti model nomor satu internasional maupun idol terbaik Jepang. Hanya sepasang pemuda yang asyik menertawakan nasib.

.

.

.

“Alaude, selamat datang.”

.

/

.

**To be continued**

****

****

**_.  
_ **


End file.
